bella et edward
by wiloh-theme-surname13
Summary: depuis que edward a quitter bella elle n'est plus vraiment elle meme pourtant un amour insoupconé vera le jour ...
1. Chapter 1

il m'a laisser ... je ne pouvait po croire qu'il était parti ... cela avait beau faire 3 moi le blessure ne guerissai pas ou du moin ne voulai pas guerrir.  
comme chaque jour je me leve , je me lave , je dejeune , je vais au lycée et je contemple cette place vide a coté de moi ... SA place ... la place ... d'edward .  
jessica s'approche de moi et interomp mes reveries :  
- ca te di un ciné ce soir ?  
- quesque vous allez voir ? repondi-je (plus par gentillesse ke parceke j'en avait envie)  
- on verra sur place ... aller vien ca te changera les idées ...  
- bon tres bien j'accept ( pourkoi c mots me sont sorti de la bouche ! )  
- super on passe te chercher a 18h  
- euh ... qui ON ?  
- mike , angela , laureen , eric et moi  
- okay pas de souci  
je rentre chez moi charlie est la et m'attend comme a l'acoutumé je lui annonce que je sort :  
- char... euh papa , je sort avec des amis au ciné se soir !  
- je sui content que tu accepte enfin de t'amuser un peu ...  
- oui ... je monte dans ma chambre je n'ai pas faim ...  
- tu ne vien de me dire que tu sortai ?  
- euh si c vrai ou avai-je la tete ! ( c vrai ça je me demande bien dans kel monde je vis ...)  
je monte dans ma chambre pour prendre quelque affaires avant ke jess n'arrive .  
18 h jess et les autres sont en bas . c'est dans la voiture de mike que nous nous rendons au ciné ; sur place nous choisissons a l'unanimité "alien predator" (ce qui est bizar car ce n'est pas leur genre de film , mais je prefere ca car les autres films était tous a l'eau de rose ... je me demande s'il n'y a pas un rapport d'ailleurs ... ) enfin , la soirée se deroule trankilement le film est trop long a mon gout la bande a l'air d'aprecier mais moi ... je suis toujours aussi triste et rien n'y fera ...  
nous rentrons chez nous . charlie m'attendait encore une foie :  
-alors le ciné ?  
- pas trop mal . Je lui souri de la maniere la plus naturelle que je pu . Bon je monte me coucher  
- okay . a demain alors  
- a demin  
et je disparu dans l'escalier . ma chambre me semblait vide j'avai eu l'abitude d'edward pendant des mois aujourd'hui il m'avait abbandonné .  
je me reveille apres un cauchemar que je ne suis pas prete d'oublier :  
je revai d'edward : j' était attaquer par un vampire dans la rue en me rendant au lycée (ma voiture en panne j'avai ete contrainte d'y aller a pied) et edward vint me sauver. reve ... assez etrange ....  
koi kil en soit je me leve ,descend dans la cuisine , prend un bol avec le premier paquet de cereales ke je trouve et m'assois a table . au moment d'allumer le contact de ma voiture , elle ne demarre pas . je descend donc et souleve le capo : une fumé en sort ! . ne voulan pas faire plus de dégat je me résolu a aller au lycée a pied . aujourd'hui il fait particulierement froid et le vent est assez fort . tou d'un coup je me retrouve par terre avec kelkun (ou pluto kelke chose) sur moi apres reflexion je me red compte kil s'agit d'un vampire . Mais trop tard, me voila mordu . une douleure affreuse me parcour tou le corp . alor ke je souffre cruellement je ne peut pas m'empecher de penser ke j'ai rever de ce ki allait m'arriver . et pourkoi le vampire a arreter de boire mon sang ? je devrais etre morte ; bon je préfere etre vivante mais cela reste tout de meme potentiellement bizar. je ne sai pas non plu depuis combien de temp je souffre comme ça et tou ce ke je souhaite c'est que ça s'arrete enfin .  
après une attente interminable je sent la douleur se dissipper et je vois 6 visages pencher au dessus de moi ....


	2. Chapter 2

je voi des vampires certe , mais des vampîres ke je ne connais pas . il s'appercoivent que je me sui reveiller et vienne me parler :  
-nous t'avons vu te faire attaquer par un vampire du clan de denali alor nous somme intervenus et t'avons sauvez la mise . nous savons ki tu est , c pour ca ke nous t'avons sauver et maintenant tu fais partie des notre  
- ki etes vous ?  
- je m'appelle clise , voici mon pere carlie , ma mere sirine , mon frère peter , sa femme rose et mon mari jeff . nous somme le clan des voldaly . et ... que sui-je bete . tu doi mourrir de soif ! allons chasser ! et ... au passage profite en pour t'admirer ! tu es magnifique !  
en un quart de seconde elle m'apporta une glace : j'étai tou simplement .... magnifique ! plus aucun defaut ! j'etai vraiment splendide , magnifique ...  
- tu es vraiment magnifique ! me dit sirine  
- merci . repondi-je a mis voie tellement je sui bouche-bee par ma beauté . je jurrai ke ce n'est pas moi !  
- mais si c'est bien toi !  
- allez vien ! clise m'attrappa par le bras . tu pourras t'admirer apres , pour l'instan tu a besoin de chasser .  
sur se je me retrouva dehor en moin de deux !  
le foret est juste a coté , pratique .... soudain une odeur alechante m'assaillit les narine et je fu comme aspirée par la vitesse bientot je me trouve devant un enorme puma et me jette dessu sans pitié . le puma n'eu pas le temp de realiser k on l'attaquai kil etai deja vider de son sang et par consecant mort . je m'essuit mes levres couvertes de sang d'un revers de manche et poursuit ma chasse .  
en rentrant clise me montra ma nouvelle chambre et donc mon nouveau dressing ! elle est spacieuse et ... magnifique egalement comme tout ce kil i a dans cette maison .  
dans une semaine se sera la rentrée et il va falloir que je me prepare ... ya du boulot ! on ne sait pas encore comment je vait reagir face aux humains ... et charlie ! je n'y avait pas encore penser mais ... charlie doit s'inquieter a mort pour moi ! il va se demander se que je suis devenu ! dans un elan de panique je descendi les escalier en manquant de me casser la figure (ce ki se serai surement deja produit si j'etait humaine)  
et cria dans la maison :  
-mon pere ! charlie ! quesqu'il est devenu !?  
toute la maisonnée accourru a mon cri :  
- ne t'inquiete pas bella , on a dit a charlie ke tu avait décidée de finir les vacances avec des amis me repondit carlie  
- ah ... il vous a cru ?  
- oui , de toute facon il etait bien obliger !  
- hum ... Mais comment me connaisser vous si bien ?  
- nous sommes amis avec les cullen  
- c'est bizar , il ne m'ont jamais parler de vous ...  
- en effet c'est currieux ... koi kil en soit tu est des nôtres maintenant !  
- oui ...  
- ah oui et j'ai oublier de te dire bella ... me lança clise demin mathieu revien de sa chasse et il a hatte de te renconter !  
- mathieu ? ki est ce ?  
- c'est mon autre frere ! nous somme 7 dans la famille ! maintenant 8 avec toi ...  
-okay ...  
le lendemin je vis donc mathieu : vampire magnifique pas autant que edward mais il en manque pas beaucoup !  
blond au yeux dorrés , ocre profond il est totalement sublime . si j'etait humaine je serai plus rouge qu'une brique !  
il me salua poliment :  
-bonjour bella . comment va-tu ?  
- je vais bien merci , et toi ... mathieu ?  
- beaucoup mieu maintenant que je t'ai renconter . je vis un eclat dans ses yeux et mon bohneur fut comblé !  
- tu est ravissante  
- merci repondi-je a moitié folle d'exitation par ce compliment . tu n'est vraiment pas mal non plus tu sais  
- je suis honoré que tu pense ça . il m'adressa un de SES sourire en coin , ce ki ranima la plaie et eu pour cause de me provoquer des larmes . mathieu ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait mais carli lui di avant kil ne reflechisse . il s'excusa aussitot :  
- excuse moi , je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir blessée  
- se n'est pas ta faute reusi-je a bafouiller , c'est la SIENNE ! et je me mis a pleurer de plus belle . mathieu me ramena dans ma chambre en me portant , arriver sur mon lit , il me pris dans ses bras et me pria d'arreter de pleurer , que maintenant il était la et que tout allait bien se passer . je le remerciait d'etre la et apres m'etre calmée nous redescendime dans le sallon ; la les autres occupants de la villa demanderent a mathieu si j'allait mieu , ce a koi il repondit oui . plus tard dans l'apres midi nous partimes tous chasser dans la foret . en revenant , mathieu me chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille :  
"retrouve moi dans le jardin a 17h il faut que je te parle" . et il me depassa , apres quelques metres se retourna pour voir mon expression puis , retourna a la villa .  
a 17 h je descendit de ma chambre pour aller retrouver mathieu dans le jardin  
-alors de quoi veut tu ke lon parle ? lui lancait-je  
- de nous  
je fut etoné par le NOUS qui pour moi , n'existai pas encore mais que j'esperais voir naitre  
- de ... nous begaillai-je  
- oui . et il se penchat vers moi et m'enbrassat passionnément . nous nous raprochames et nous retrouvame dans la pelouze l'un sur l'autre entrain de s'embrasser . je levais mon visage et nous nous souriames puis il recolat doucement ses levres sur les miennes . la nuit s'annoncait plutot bien !


End file.
